1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to head restraints and more specifically to a head restraint for a vehicle child seat, which helps protect a child's neck from whiplash during a vehicle accident.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Vehicle child seats will protect most of a child's body during a vehicle accident. However, a vehicle child seat will not protect a child's neck from whiplash. Further, vehicle child seats will not keep a child's neck in a substantially upright orientation, if the child falls asleep in the vehicle child seat. The child may do damage to their neck, while sleeping in an unsupported and slumped over position. U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,716 to Ross discloses a head support assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,245 to Scher discloses a head restraint. The Scher patent discloses a cap placed on the head of a child and the cap tethered to a child seat. However, the cap will not stay on a child's head during a vehicle accident.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a head restraint for a vehicle child seat, which helps protect a child's neck from whiplash during a vehicle accident and which keeps a child's neck in a substantially upright orientation if they fall asleep in the vehicle child seat.